His Knight
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Yuto has always been and continues to be devoted to Yuya, protecting and watching over him, like a knight. Yuya has always been incredibly precious to him, and inevitably the two fall in love. And with that love the two seek to strengthen their connection once more again. 18 , sexual themes/non-explicit. 2nd Person Narrative. Counterpartshipping- Yuto x Yuya Sakaki. BL/Yaoi


_❤ His Knight ❤_

 _2nd person narrative, Yuya's POV._

* * *

It seems time has not been favorable to either of you. Another battle, another war and challenge. followed by duel, with more angry hearts and misguided souls.

Sometimes you are able to make friends of your opponents and bring those smiles back to their faces. It is something, Yuto has always believed you have done best.

He believed in you, no he still believes that you could save the world with smiles. You're Yuya Sakaki after all.

You hold him tightly in an embrace you can't quite understand. You're one in the same, or were originally. But yet you still feel like entirely new people.

Your faces are near identical although his jaw seems a bit more defined; and his facial shape seems more ovular and elongated. His entrancing grey eyes are more narrowed and mysterious while yours look wide and new in comparison.

You love each other beyond all logic and reason. Your arms are wrapped tightly around your dear knight's shoulders and he kissing you with a passion. Your lips are pressed together so innocent and chaste, but there's something in the way you're held.

The arms tighten around your waist like a lock, and you're promised much more to come. His eyes are narrowed but nearly glazed over completely with lust. The grey sky he looks through? has nearly clouded over completely.

"Is _this_ alright? _Yuya_?" He speaks the words so tenderly against your lips and effectively breaks the spell of his kiss.

You nod, sheepish and bashful while your face is on fire. He chuckles at that response and whispers your name, "Yuya..." He grins, reaching a hand, that had been dangling around your waist, to your cheekbones.

They burn at the contact and you let out a soft mewl. You could chide yourself that it's not very heroic or masculine, but it doesn't seem to matter as his beaming smile melts all silly doubts away from the surface of your mind.

He protects you as though it is his sole mission in life. Lips are sealed over yours in an instant as you feel those strong, powerful arms, again holding you right where he needs you to be.

"Yuya..." he calls your name so lovingly, you feel you may as well have stumbled had you not, been held so close.

Arms are then wrapped protectively under your slender legs, and around your waist. Yuto picks up your body, with a desperate tone of your name, "Yuya..." his grey eyes are half-lidded, and he scoops you up, his dearest prince.

He's sworn all loyalty and fidelity to you. And his eyes are burning looking at every inch of your form. Your face is as bright as your red and green hair, and it is only a matter of time before you've completely fallen under your knight's spell.

There's been stories of a knight's oath of devotion. "Whether good right or wrong to always stand beside that person you've sworn to protect. The person who you've devoted your life to." That sounds just like your Yuto...

And you fall in love over and over again as Yuto concedes to show just how dedicated he has been to that oath. You truly are his prince, and you're held in the style of one. The press of the soft red carpet beneath your feet is gone, and you're flying, legs dangling. And everything is safe.

You, Yuya Sakaki are the person Yuto has sworn to protect. The prince he's sworn his life away to. For an eternity, because after loving each other there's no other life aside from beside each other.

"Hmm.." you laugh softly, as soft pale lips come into contact with the green strands of hair cascading over your face. Yuto spins you around, turning and holding you tightly, as his most precious person.

He places you down on your mattress, and you plop right down bottom first onto incredibly soft blankets. The purple haired knight descends, kneeling before you, one leg before the other as though about to propose. He takes your hand in his, and kisses the top of your hand softly. His lips keep tracing tender lines, as Yuto's lips kiss up and down your palm rhythmically.

Kisses press onwards, from the divide of your wrist and palm all the way to your fingertips. Yuto's grey eyes are completely closed, but you can feel them devouring every inch of you. Your red eyes stare back down at him tenderly, and you realize you're completely gone on him.

"Yuto," you call out with a trembling tone, your lips are quivering and you're already so deep into this.

"Your _highness_ ," he teases the words out with a flip of a tongue to his bottom lip. "My _prince_." Another kiss forms onto the center of your hand.

"My dearest _Knight_ ," you laugh as the words trail from your lips and his grey eyes seem to sparkle, intent on entrancing your softened red orbs. " _Yuto_...", you mewl out the name as you feel those soft and tender lips working deeper.

He kisses your finger tips only to take them fully into the cavern of his mouth. It's incredibly warm and the lips tighten suggestively as your purple toned knight holds you in his steady gaze all the way through.

Yuto murmurs a soft "I love you " as he releases your fingers from captivity and exchanges actions for a soft trail of kisses from your fingertips and back to the top of your hand.

He's kneeling before you with a passion in his eyes, as he proceeds to remove the shoes adorned on your feet. "Yuya..." he calls out again, and his hands are grasping the red faux "leather" surrounding your heel, and slowly loosening them off. Wiggling off the right shoe first, and then the left, Yuto looks at you as though accomplished, grinning wildly. His eyes never stray from staring right along your form.

The knight kneeling before you slowly pulls down the white silky fabric over your feet, and they're exposed. He continues to beam, the smile never faltering, and you think that surely, his smile could save the world.

Yuto looks up at you with that softened warm smile that seems to glow and highlight his flustered yet angelic face. His light purple bangs fall in front of his face, and you grin at the sight and lean your body forward.

You kiss your devoted Knight's hair as though it is a precious treasure long sought after. "I love you too," You are glowing as you see his face heat up and boil to a hot pink hue. He closes his eyes and the grey orbs that hold you in his gaze are put at ease.

Yuto's lips are back to caressing and worshipping your body. Soft lips trail up and down from the top of your foot, right then left and two soft kisses are pressed right upon your heels. He opens his eyes and holds you tight in your gaze. Your cheeks are sure enough the same tone and color as your reddened hair.

You smooth away the lavender bangs that are dangling from his face like a waterfall simply overflowing. You are pulling back the purple curtains, and tucking the locks behind his ears, and unveiling the grey orbs beneath. He's exposed, eyes completely enamored and swimming with a glistening white emotion you've known too well.

His eyes whiten and look entirely heated. He grasps for and twists your right boot off until it slides from your feet. The process is repeated on the left, and suddenly you find yourself flustered. "You're so beautiful Yuya," he tells you and his eyes are locked and heated towards you. He looks down for a moment, and bites down on his lip.

You start to frown seeing your dearest protector and lover below at your feet. "Then come up here", you ask of him, and your heart is stammering and flowing blood absolutely everywhere. "I need you with me, Yuto," you confess, and your eyes must be flowing with a river of emotions. He leans up and with slender fingers and caresses your face.

In turn you bury your fingers into the soft and light lavender threads of hair. Your fingers move in soft circular motions, caressing all around the crown of his head, and bringing out a hushed groan.

He breathes a soft and breathy exhale, which only make your lips tremble out his name. His lips seem to glisten as he licks them. Caught under the spell where your eyes peered at Yuto's sensual lips, he's already moving from his knees to feet and hovering over your form.

Your dual toned hair has brushed up against his chest, while you feel Yuto moving your body back against the mattress. He bites inside of his lip, and his grey eyes turn to the side. Yuto blushed.

The curves of your lips spread into a warm grin, and you grasp a hand to wrap around his bicep. You pull him forward, and he stumbles over your form. The sight is incredibly arousing, and you couldn't love him anymore.

Yuto is laying on top of you, "Yuya"he groans from the impact, and the warmth has spread right into your core. He steadies himself and positions his legs to straddle your slender waist.

"Yuto...", you breathe out his name, softly and tenderly. A hand grasps for the back of his neck and you lean up just enough.

Your chests are flushed together as you shyly breath the words into his ear. His eyes widen as your lips trace the shell around his ear. "Please, mark me...", you begin and your warm air blows out in puffs right against his ear. He shivers and wraps an arm under your waist, supporting and holding you.

Yuto's throat shows movement and he's swallowing hard. "W-what?" When it comes to intimacy, your knight is so hesitant and insistent on having you as comfortable as worldly possible. Thinking selfishly, and possessing you always has seemed impossible...

"Please," You try again, kissing right at the side of his cheek. And you smile with the smile you promised to bring to the world. No this one is just for Yuto, it's soft and fragile and your eyes are nearly swelling with tears as you proclaim. "Please, make me yours Yuto," you whisper in a tone so quiet it may have failed to be heard had the room not been encased in such silence.

Your face as a whole is flushing bright and your cheeks are entirely red. You gaze to the side, feeling an immense heat making itself known in Yuto's eyes. The grey of his irises are almost completely encased by a clouded and shimmering emotion.

Yuto is kissing you. And his lips are on you, while his hands seem to guide you right back down onto the flat of your back. It seems you've released this passion inside of him, and you can't get a word in edgewise.

He looks flushed but he just keeps kissing you harder and harder with each break apart and press. His kisses are feverish and his hands are already combing and scanning for the skin exposed under the hem of your pale red shirt.

"Ahhh. Yuto " you groan out and he smirked wildly, his eyes are glossy and taking in every inch of your body beneath him. Lips, tongue and teeth move to caress and bring pleasure leaving you speechless

"Mmmmmm. Yuya," he purrs out your name and starts kissing you and moving his lips roughly against your own.

You part your lips eagerly and let out a sharp moan upon feeling Yuto's tongue inside of your mouth. Pleasure spikes into your most sensitive region and you can feel his arousal pressing against your hips insistently as he leans on top of you.

Your tongues move and dance together. One second his tongue is tracing loving shapes on your upper and lower lips and the next thing he's dominating every centimeter inside of your mouth. "Yuto," you cry out and reach up to tangle your hands in his violet hair while another finds purchase on his back.

He kisses you tenderly and softly and completely takes you away in an insistent and needy kiss. Your lips meet again the movements become softer, and he hesitates to move his lips from yours. "Yuya, I've been wanting to do this for a while now," he tells you and you may as well be melting into the blankets beneath you.

Lips trace from the corner marks of your lips, to your cheeks, chin and back up again. Your knight eagerly moves to kiss each space of your skin, claiming you.

Yuto's lips meet at the front of your neck and he presses a soft kiss there. Butterfly kisses trace all along your neck until finding a pleasure filled spot that makes you cry. "Yuto!", and you're writhing beneath his form.

Yuya smirks against the right side of your neck and completely buries his face into your nape. It's incredibly alluring and tickles at first before feeling those tender and loving lips. "My knight..." you murmur out the words that cause him to cease in his motions and glance up at you with grey and tender eyes.

He seems to take it well enough, seeing as he goes right back to nipping and playing at the sensitive patch of skin. It is sure to leave a mark, and you smile. "Ahhh, Yu-" you start feeling the lips kissing a spot tenderly and a tongue tracing in circles.

You slide your hands until they're holding tightly to the back of yours knight's hands. "My Yuya", he calls out sweetly and his teeth are back to grazing and in one swift movement biting down on that particular spot.

"Ahhh!" You call out and you can't help the tears forming at the corner of your eyes. It's far too much, "I've wanted this too. Yuto.."

"I'm simply doing, as my prince wishes," Yuto spoke with a sly smirk across his lips. Grey eyes traced over the red mark on his love's neck. His eyes shimmered with a sense of pride before claiming his "prince's" lips passionately.

Your hands bury themselves under the hem of his shirt and you pull up only to feel the fabric stopping below his arms. He smirks at you and quickly undoes the latches on the grey cape surrounding his shoulders. He reaches for your hands and you are both pulling the shirt over his shoulders.

"I adore you." He whispers, and proceeds to toss his clothing to the floor and roll both of you over so you're sitting on his lap. Yuto proceeds to show you his affections, as he thrusts his hips up against yours. "Yuya!", he cries out desperately, and from this position you realize the power you hold.

You proceed to take Yuto's hands and mimic the earlier gesture. His slightly larger hands are being pressed right under the rim of your shirt, and he seems to get the picture.

With a smirk Yuto tugs and pulls at the rim of your shirt exposing skin inch by inch and planting ticklish kisses on your stomach.

"Darling, you're too cute," he hums the words out, seeming to be playing with new pet words but, with the feeling of your bodies so impossibly close, and with his deep voice, you're quite certain the words are beyond perfect.

He kisses you again and holds you tightly in an embrace. You groan at the sensation and warmth, and suddenly you feel both of your arousals brushing and moving against each other. You're body is on fire and your legs have turned to jello.

It is now up to Yuto, and his strength to hold you up and kiss all along your chest and neck while pulling your shirt off completely. "Yuya," his eyes burn into you and all you can physically do is cling to him. You put your arms around his lower back.

Kiss follows by passionate kiss and murmurs of your name falls from his lips again and again. Hands search for every inch of each other's hips and it isn't long before your last pieces of clothing are removed. You both lay bare to each other.

You may as well be husbands at this point, with how entirely natural and comfortable it feels. Yuto's soft smile brings you to life, and he kisses you up and down your body and every new expanse of skin.

Kisses fall from your chest, to your torso and in between your thighs. "Yuto that's-" your natural being with him,but saying that aloud is another story.

He doesn't press you, and he never has. Instead he looks up to you and asks himself, his lips look entirely loved, with bite marks all along his lips. "Yuya is this okay?" He asks you.

You nod, and he moves his hand up and down the tender flesh of your sex. Lips meet to kiss and caress your most sensitive region, and you arch your back. A hand instinctively covers your mouth to suppress the sounds.

Yuto stops his motions, kissing your lower region once more before grasping for your wrist. He pries yours hands from your lips and says in a delicate voice "Please don't, I want to hear your voice...I _love_ it" he adds on, rather flushed and lovesick. His eyes are glowing and entranced by your every word.

"Okay." Yuya smiles brightly and warmly, and plans seem to change. At the glimpse of the smile on your lips Yuto proceeds to using his hand and claiming your lips, your smile once again.

Yuto remains incredibly careful and gentle, breaking apart with one last chaste kiss to reach for something. " _I won't hurt you_ ," he promises and his eyes are dead serious.

"I know," you admit and smile for him once more as he begins preparing you. Preparing both of you for the moment you two finally will become one.

The intrusive feelings fade quickly to pleasure, with Yuto's hands and lips making love to you as well. "I'm ready,"

Yuto nods. Kissing you once more and laying you back down. He rolls over and reaches for a pillow, and effectively fluffs the pillow and places it under your hips. "It'll help." He adds nervously, and you can only nod, completely lost in those burning grey-now- silver lines.

Yuto leans himself back and sits right below your feet. "Yuya," he bites down on his lips cutely, "Can you..." he's completely flushed, but his hands reach for your kneecaps and you take the hint to spread yourself open.

Preparations are made once again. "My Yuya," he cries out blissful, moving and completely made one with you.

"Ahhhnn, Yuto", you moan out loudly feeling the intrusion inside, and already feeling so full. He's gentle in his movements and silver eyes stare into your own. "Yuya, should I stop?" His eyebrows furrow and he looks so worried.

You lean forward, only to feel the shift in movement and you're both connected even more now. You moan softly at the feeling which quickly sparks to pleasure, and you whisper, "No..Yuto, I want you and all of you," you assure him with a gentle and flushed smile. It seems to be assuring as he closes his eyes and slowly lowers you down to begin moving.

Your bodies soon move and meld together slowly and passionately. Yuto is sealing his lips over yours and crying as he continues to move deeper, and bring you both closer to completion. The weight of your lover on top of you and your bodies connected in such a way is enough to bring you to a blissful state of mind. "Yuto...Yuto, you feel so…" you try to explain to him.

"I know, Yuya...you're so...warm," he pants out, taking your legs into his arms and positioning you both to another form of intimacy You blush at the words. Thanks to Yuto's position change, you're even closer now and your hands graze Yuto's back as his movements become more frantic and passionate. "Ahh," you groan out, feeling heat spreading through your core.

Lips seal over yours once more, before you feel soft lavender hair tickling against your chest. Yuto is bright pink, and moving again inside of your body, while burying his face into the crook of your neck during his frantic movements. You move your own hips in timing, and slowly but surely you've reached the pace that leaves you both seeing stars. "Yuto!", your voice screams out his name, and their are stars in your eyes and an unbelievable pleasure that encompasses you.

Your knight follows shortly after, and he seals your lips together while he reaches his own state of completion and collapses on top of you, still within you. You're smiling, and brushing your fingers through those soft locks of hair. Yuto's silver eyes are half-lidded and he looks up at you. "I love you so much. But I think I fell in love first with that smile of yours, _Yuya_ ," he tells you, moving as needed to cuddle closer to you.

You flush a bright pink, "Love you too, Yuto...", and now you can't help but smiling after those words. His head is resting on your abdomen, as you continue brushing his hair with your fingertips.

His eyes are blinking and his mouth stretches into a tall lion-like yawn, you chuckle. "Hey...Yuto?"

He blinks his eyes open, and stares right up at you, shifting his body forward to lean against your chest. "Yes, my love?"

You smile even brighter at the words, and surely your cheeks must look completely inflated and flushed. Your eyes are glistening, and you caress his face. "Do you really think I can do this? Saving everyone in this war...with smiles?"

Yuto leans up completely and hovers over you. A hand is placed tenderly under your chin. Yuto kisses you softly, and replaces his lips with his finger. He shakes he head as you try to form whatever words came to mind. "I don't just _think_ it _my Yuya,_ I _know._ There's no I believe in more in this world than you. I can't wait to see the world you'll create through smiles." he pauses, staring intently into your red eyes, and takes your hand from its hold upon his cheek. He kisses the top of your hand again, his silver eyes are incredibly strong and unwavering as he promises, "And we'll do this all together. I'll be beside you each step of the way, and I'll always be there, to watch over you," he whispers the words softly and gives you one last kiss on your lips before tiring out.

His eyes blink closed, and his arms curl around you, as he holds you close. His head lays on your chest, and you can see him slowly drifting off completely.

"You really are like my knight…" you whisper the words affectionately, smiling all the while, as you notice the beautiful beaming curve on your lover's lips as he sleeps. Together you'll save others with smiles. _My Yuto._

 _~Fin~_


End file.
